Stars
by Bradoa
Summary: One night on the boat headed towards Zofia, two mages decided to look at the sky. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places or anything else in this story.**

 **AN: My first attempt at trying to write something that isn't an essay, please leave a review if you have any constructive criticism. Warning: My sense of humor is very off.**

* * *

It was a peaceful day at sea for the group of eight heading to Zofia Harbor. Well as peaceful as it can be when you are assaulted by pirates, evil mages, and monsters daily. Earlier that day the group encountered yet another crew of pirates that had decided to 'hey lets raid that small ship that probably has barely any kind of loot on it and would probably get at least a few of our crew killed.' After they had eliminated the 'dangerous' pirates by putting the heavily armored Valbar on the bridge connecting the ships and hitting the enemies with magic and arrows one by one until all of the pirates died.

"See Kamui this is why Valbar is such a better man than you, because unlike you he was willing to take the blows of all the enemies for us so our comrades could survive," Leon was singing his praises for Valbar.

"Yeah, yeah," Kamui ignores Leon

"Well now that _that's_ over with, lets hope that there won't be anymore fighting until we get to the harbor," foolishly Celica tempted fate.

 _Seven Hours Later_

Celica's group is currently resting after their 'hard-fought' battle earlier that day. The group was currently admiring the sunset that reflected onto the sea they've been on for the last week. Then suddenly Saber shouts: "Hey lass, there's another ship that's heading right toward us and don't seem to be very friendly."

"Boey and Mae get over here I need you two to do something, everyone else go back inside you won't be needed" Celica ordered. This left everyone confused since they were about to be attacked by another pirate ship, but they followed her orders nonetheless.

The most confused of the group however were Boey and Mae themselves since they had no idea what Celica was thinking.

"Umm... Celica why are we the only ones out here to fight the weird wrinkly pirate mage things, I don't think we're strong enough to beat all of them with only the three of us," Mae asked Celica for an explanation.

"For once I believe that Mae is correct, we can't fight off all those enemies by ourselves," Boey, just as confused as Mae, also asked Celica.

"Hey what does that 'For once I believe that Mae is correct' mean!"

Boey made the correct decision of ignoring Mae's outburst.

"Don't worry, all we need to do is cast Thunder on that ship," Celica also made the correct decision of ignoring Mae's outburst and answered the Boey's question.

"How would that solve our problem?" Boey asked further.

" _Sigh,_ listen to me and cast Thunder on the ship not the hooded people, I'm tired of fighting all these pirates daily," Celica was tired and just wanted to get this over with.

Still the mage duo stood there waiting for an answer from the priestess.

"Just do it, it'll work out."

Still not convince, but deciding to listen to their leader Boey and Mae all cast Thunder onto the enemy ship closing in.

Seeing the now aflame enemy ship Celica began cackling like a madman.

"Mwahahahah, BURN you pirates, that's what you get for attacking a boat with mages on it."

The two childhood friends didn't hear their leader's mad cackling as they were dazed by the spectacle in front of them

After they used Thunder on the ship, it started burning. The two mages not knowing how a Thunder spell which summons lightning could cause a fire on a _wooden_ ship were once again confused by the now burning and sinking ship asked Celica: ""Umm... Celica, what happened?""

Celica deciding to not act like a pyromaniac any further and embarrass herself in front of her two oldest friends decided to respond with "Physics."

"Why would the long ranged version of the Recovery spell used by clerics cause a fire after being struck by a Thunder spell?" Boey being only more confused tried to ask their leader for some kind of explanation.

"Don't ask anymore," the priestess, who was annoyed and tired of answering questions, groaned and then went to tell the rest of their group that their would-be enemies are now sinking to the bottom of the sea.

The two mages then decided to just talk and look at the stars that came up while they were talking with Celica.

"Hey Boey,"

"Yes Mae, what is it?"

"What do you think the stars are made out of?"

"I always thought that the stars were lights made by the Mother to help us see in the night,"

"Yeah, that's what I thought too, but when I asked Celica the other day she said that they were burning balls of gases, but that can't be true right"

"Well Nomah told us that the stars were created by the Mother, but I don't think that Nomah would get anything wrong about the Mother."

After that the two were quiet and just looked at the stars for a while until Mae decides to break the silence.

"Hey Boey,"

"Yes Mae, what is it?"

"Do you think the stars are beautiful?"

"Well yes, I think they are just as beautiful as-" Boey stop talking immediately. Mae confused on why stopped talking decided to ask her childhood friend.

"Boey, what were you about to say?"

"W-well yes, they are b-beautiful."

"Why are you stuttering and that's not what you were about to say anyway, I'm asking you what do you think the stars are beautiful as."

Taking a deep breath, Boey decided to answer Mae's question.

"I think they are just as beautiful as..."

"As?"

"You. There h-happy now, I said it."

Both of them now had faces that were as red as Mae's breastplate stood silent until Mae decided to break the silence again.

"Umm... Boey do y-you umm... l-like me?"

"Y-yeah, w-why do y-you ask?"

"Well I... I l-like you t-too, okay!"

With that the two mages sat down quietly and looked silently at the stars until they fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
